A white start
by TheAVB
Summary: White  Hilda/Touko  and Ryu  OC of mine  are good friends of each other.   The two fall in love due too Pokemon cosplay and have some loving moments afterwards. Rated M for sexual stuff. More chapters will follow.
1. Chapter 1

*Warning*  
>There will be sexual stuff in here. So if you are below 18 years or when you can't handle a bit of a sexual story you are warned.<br>*Warning over*

It was a sunny day. Ryu and White were at white's house trying out some Pokemon costumes for a pokemon costume contest in a village nearby.  
>"How about this one?", White asked. Ryu turned his head to look only to turn his head back and get a red face.<p>

White had put on a Medicham costume which in his opinion a perfect copy of a Medicham, it even had a shirt just to match the skin color of Medicham. The only thing in this costume was that White's breasts were clearly see-able through the shirt of the costume.

The reason why Ryu turned his head around was because he had never seen a girls breasts naked. He heard from friends that they look awesome, but he was always afraid that he would get busted while peeking at them.

"Well?", White asked again not noticing what was wrong.  
>"You might wanna put on another shirt or just take another costume."<br>"Why?", white asked confused.  
>"Just look down and you'll see"<br>Ryu gulped afraid for the reaction of White that he looked at her breasts, But it stayed silent quite some time so he slowly turned around only to get White's breasts pushed in his face.  
>Due to her surprising him he fell down on his back. And White immediately followed by lying on him.<br>"So?, White asked while she kept pressing her breasts in Ryu's face, "I know that you can see my breasts in this."  
>"Did you really think I would take this costume for the contest and not for some other reason?" White asked while she had a little smile on her face.<br>"All those pervs would only stare at my breasts while they don't deserve them."  
>While she said that Ryu's heart was racing hoping that she wouldn't notice that his private part got hard.<p>

"Oh!", White said surprised.  
>White got off Ryu and saw how hard Ryu's dick had gotten.<br>"So you like my breasts, eh? White asked with a pervy smile on her face.  
>"...", Ryu couldn't react because White put her finger on Ryu's mouth signing to say nothing.<br>"Let me get something for you.", White said with a smile on her face.  
>White got off of Ryu and took of her Medicham costume, taking everything of except her panties. Ryu's heart kept on going because he was curious what she was gonna do.<br>Then she got a new costume which Ryu immediately recognized.  
>It was White's Gardevoir costume that she used once before.<br>Gardevoir was one of Ryu's favorite Pokemon. This was because he thought Gardevoir was the most cute and beautiful pokemon. White put the costume on but didn't put on the pants that were with the costume, revealing her panties when you removed the Gardevoir dress and she removed some cloth around the chest area of a gardevoir, revealing her breasts.

"Now where were we?", White asked after she put on the costume.  
>She looked identical to a Gardevoir with exception of off course her legs, face and chest.<br>"Oh yeah now I know.", and White layed back on Ryu pushing her now exposed breasts in Ryu's face and teasing his penis with her panty covered pussy. Her breasts felt so warm and soft. He wanted to suck them so much. Eventually he got so horny that he started licking her breasts.  
>"Oh, so you want to suck my breasts, eh?" White said with a pervy smile.<br>"Yes! Please! Let me suck them!", Ryu begged."  
>"First I wanna taste some of you." She said with a small smile.<br>After he said that he got even harder which White of course felt.  
>"It seems that this one here wants to come out and play." White said while teasing Ryu's penis.<br>After she said that she stood up and took Ryu's pants and underwear off revealing the rockhard penis.  
>White started giggling and said: "Look, A wild penis appeared."<br>She then went on her knees and grabbed the penis and started to stroke it.  
>She got Ryu by surprise making him ache back.<br>"T-That feels good!", Ryu said.  
>"Good. Now let's taste it."<br>Having said that she started licking Ryu's penis making him even harder.  
>She licked him so good, it was like she had years of experience.<br>"Oh my …! How comes you are so good at this?", Ryu asked.  
>"Internet.", White said with one big pervy smile on her face.<br>Ryu was amazed hearing that. But he didn't have much time to be amazed because she put his dick between her breasts and started tit-fucking him.  
>"I guess you like my breasts so much that I had to do this.", White said.<br>She rubbed his dick between her warm and soft breasts.  
>Due to the precum her breasts were getting slippery making it feel so good that he almost was at his limit.<br>She then put the tip of Ryu's penis into her mouth and started sucking it.  
>That was the finishing touch. His penis was throbbing and would come any moment.<br>When she licked the tip of his dick a few times he said: "W-White, I can't hold it much longer."  
>"Don't worry, just come! I wanna taste your hot semen." She said.<br>What Ryu didn't notice was that she was fingering herself while she was sucking him for a few moments.  
>"Gonna cum!", he yelled and he released his load right into her mouth.<br>And there it happened. He had the first orgasm of his life.  
>White swallowed everything but eventually it became too much for her to swallow and the rest got sprayed over her face, breasts and parts of the Gardevoir costume.<br>"Hmmmm. Salty.", White said while she licked her hands, lips and breasts clean.

Then white stood up. Ryu could see that her panties were dripping with her pussy juice.  
>"That felt good….. But I'm not done yet.", White said with a pervy look in her eyes.<br>She took her panties off and sat down on Ryu's face. The smell of her wet pussy got his dick hard in no time.  
>"Make me feel good." White said.<br>He started licking her pussy making White moan.  
>"Ah! Not so fast!", White said.<br>He decided to lick in a circular motions around her pussy.  
>This immediately got White moaning harder.<br>"Ah, That, Ah, feels good!", she said.  
>While he was doing that White went down to his penis and started sucking it again.<br>After a while he started licking White's clit and at the same time put a finger in her pussy.  
>White immediately reacted with: "Oooooooh!"<br>He now knew White's weak spot and kept stimulating it with his tongue.  
>"Keep licking I'm almost there!" White yelled and quickly went back to sucking Ryu's penis.<br>He knew his orgasm and that of White would be close.  
>"Gonna cum!" Ryu groaned<br>"Me too!", White yelled.  
>A few moments later they both came. White sprayed her pussy juice all over Ryu's face and she got covered with Ryu's semen again.<p>

White rolled off Ryu and he stood up.  
>"Ok , A little break now.", white said while panting.<br>She then looked at Ryu and saw that his dick still was hard.  
>"What are you talking about! It's time for me to get some fun" Ryu said with a big smile on his face.<br>"It's still hard!", she asked amazed.  
>But before she could do something he got on top of White and shoved the dress of the Gardevoir costume and took White's legs apart putting his penis on White's pussy ready to enter.<br>"W-Wait Ryu!", she said.  
>"What?", he replied ready to enter the girls pussy.<br>"I think I'm not ready for this." she said while looking away ashamed.  
>"Well we never know unless we try it.", he said while searching for the right entrance with the tip of his dick.<br>"Well I guess I can't talk you out of it but if that's the case, will you be gentle?", White asked.  
>"Of course. Everything for my little white Gardevoir. I'll even kiss you as much as you want.", He said.<br>He kissed her and started to put the tip into her pussy.  
>He then pushed his penis into White's pussy but he stopped once her hymen blocked his path.<br>"Get ready White.", he said, "This might hurt!"  
>He started pushing so he could break White's hymen.<br>"I-It hurts", White yelled while the tears started to roll.  
>"Hang on a bit longer, White!", Ryu said while pushing.<br>And then it came through. A bit of blood started coming out of her pussy showing that she wasn't a virgin anymore. But that didn't matter because Ryu and white were fused together.  
>"Does it hurt much?", Ryu asked gently.<br>"Yes." White replied while trying to resist the pain and tears.  
>He kissed her a few times to make her feel a bit better.<br>"Thanks, but I think it will start feeling better if you start moving a bit." She said.  
>He kissed her a few times before he started moving gently. White was really tight. But he could expect that from her since she was a virgin.<br>"Your pussy feels so tight.", Ryu said.  
>"Yes , ah, I know, ah, your dick feels so good in my pussy." She replied.<br>After going at a steady pace for some time Ryu decide to go some faster.  
>"hmmmm. yeah! faster! harder!" White yelled.<br>He started pounding her pussy while building up too his third orgasm.  
>He felt that White was building up to her next orgasm because her pussy was getting tighter and tighter.<br>With every thrust it got tighter.  
>"It's so tight! If this get any tighter we I might not be able to come out!" He groaned.<br>He felt that his penis started throbbing, signing him that his orgasm was coming.  
>"Your penis is throbbing in my pussy!" White yelled.<br>After she said that, she got even tighter.  
>"Ah, ah, ah, ah, yes, Keep going! I'm almost there!", White yelled.<br>Ryu then felt that the moment almost was there and yelled: "I'm gonna cum! I'm pulling out!"  
>"No, don't pull it out! I wanna feel your hot semen in my womb!"<br>After she said that Ryu held back a second but respecting her wish he held his penis in and gave her a few good thrusts and finished with one last hard thrust cumming together with White.  
>After coming a few seconds Ryu pulled it out shooting his semen all over White in the costume. When he pulled out White started to squirt covering Ryu's lower body with her pussy juice.<p>

He got off her and layed down next to her and looked at her body.  
>A big part of the Gardevoir costume was covered in semen. He then saw his semen pour out of her pussy.<br>White then sat up and said while panting: "Look at how much you came! I might get pregnant from such a load!"  
>Ryu's face immediately got pale white with those thoughts.<br>He knew that if it would happen their parents would freak out and that he probably could never see White again  
>"What do you mean? It was a safe day, Right!", he quickly asked.<br>"Of course it was a safe day. I was just joking with you." She said with a big smile on her face.  
>Ryu let out a enormous sigh of relief.<br>"But would you mind me having a kid that you made?" she asked while looking him in the eyes. He kissed her on the mouth and said: "Well we wanna go on a adventure to become Pokemon trainers. So it wouldn't be handy if you got pregnant."  
>"Well luckily for you and me we can do this much more even if we are traveling because then I'll take preventive stuff with me.", She said with a big smile on her face.<br>"Sure, if that's what ya want. Then I won't stop you", Ryu said while smiling.  
>"Anyway let's clean up this mess and wash that costume before someone sees what we did.", He said that while he was looking white into the eyes.<br>Then they started to clean up the mess they made kissing each other once a while, knowing that they would do it again in the not so distant future.

End of first pervy story


	2. Chapter 2

*Warning*  
>There will be sexual stuff in here. So if you are below 18 years or when you can't handle a bit of a sexual story you are warned.<br>*Warning over* 

It was winter. Ryu was at home together with a girl. The girl had long brown hair which went to the back of her head into a ponytail. Her name was white. The two of them were secretly in love since they had sex for the first time with each other. Since then they had done it several times when nobody was around.

That week Ryu's mom was at his grandparents so he was alone for a week. That's why white convinced her parents to let her sleep over at Ryu so he wouldn't feel alone too much.

However they didn't know that Ryu and White were planning something completely else.

At that moment Ryu and White were watching TV. While watching the TV they passionately kissed each other several times. After 11:00 PM their favorite shows were over so they went upstairs to Ryu's room. On the way there they kept kissing each other and started touching each other.

Once they were on Ryu's room White pushed Ryu on his bed and took off his pants, revealing the lump that Ryu had in his underwear. "My, my. You sure got hard on the way here.", White said with a pervy smile on her face. She took off Ryu's underwear, letting his hard penis jump out.

"Oh my…", White said out of amazement, "You keep amazing me with the size of your thing."

She took off her clothes revealing her cute lingerie. "As cute as always." Ryu said with a smile on his face. White started blushing and took off her bra and panties revealing her soft and cute breasts and her cute pussy. Ryu sat up but couldn't do much because White went on her knees and started licking the tip of his dick while rubbing it between her soft breasts. Ryu lay back on his back just to relax a bit more. "I can't believe what progress you made on this. It feels so good!", Ryu said while moaning.

She then put his dick into her mouth and started sucking it. Her mouth felt so good it was like he could cum any moment. She went up and down with her head taking it in a bit further every time.

Finally she took it in completely starting to wrap around it with her tongue. Ryu felt that he was ready to cum and yelled: "Gonna cum!". White just continued with blowing him. A few seconds later he came. White hold his dick in and swallowed all his cum. After a minute it became even too much for White and she let Ryu's dick out of her mouth and got her face covered by his cum.

"hmmmm. Salty.", White said with a smile, "Now let's go to the main course.".

She stood up and went on Ryu's bed. She went to kneel over Ryu's dick which instantly got hard again after seeing White's pussy. She took his dick and rubbed it over her pussy looking for the right entrance. She spread her pussy to make the find easier. She found the entrance and put Ryu's dick on it. She then went on and sat down resulting in Ryu's dick going into her pussy and making her moan. His dick got developed by her tight and wet pussy. She took a little break and said: "Let's get going."

She started to move her hips up and down moaning with every thrust she received. Ryu grabbed her hips and started thrusting himself. "Oh yeah! Harder! Harder!", she yelled. He then sat up while thrusting up White's pussy and started sucking on one of White's soft nipples. She yelped almost instantly when he started sucking saying: "Oh yeah! Suck it!". Her nipples started getting hard and she pushed her breasts together so Ryu could suck on both of them, making both nipples hard and resulting in White's pussy getting tighter and tighter.

After a while Ryu started to thrust harder and faster into White's pussy which was getting tighter with the minute. "It's getting tighter.", he whispered in her ear. Saying that got her only tighter and him harder. She yelped and said: "Oh my…! It's getting bigger inside me! Your dick is starting to throb in my pussy!". He knew what White meant. He was getting closer and closer to his orgasm and he knew that the same counted for white because her pussy got tighter so tight like it could let got everything any moment.

He kept on thrusting and after a while he was about to cum and yelled: "Gonna cum!"

She reacted then with: "Me too! Let's come together!"

He held his orgasm back for a moment and wanted to pull out but White knew what he wanted to do and said: "No, I wanna feel your hot cum in my pussy!"

"B-B-But!" Ryu stuttered. White reacted with: "Don't worry, it's my safe day.", and started kissing him. He then gave the last thrusts and then finished it with one hard thrust reaching the entrance of her womb filling it with his cum. At the same time White came making her squirt her pussy juice.

They fell down on Ryu's bed together while still connected with each other. A few moments later Ryu had shot his whole load into White's womb. White got off him and lied down next to him. She opened her pussy and they saw Ryu's cum coming out.

"As always you didn't disappoint me." She said with a big smile on her face. Ryu was panting from his second orgasm. A moment later he kissed White. The two then crawled close to each other, pulled the blanket over them and then romantically fell asleep together.

End of the story


	3. Chapter 3

*Warning*  
>There will be sexual stuff in here. So if you are below 18 years or when you can't handle a bit of a sexual story you are warned.<br>*Warning over*

It was the night that Ryu, White and Bel got their first Pokemon. To celebrate it, they held a three person party in their room. They had drinks, snacks and lots of fun. They talked about how professor Araragi showed them how to catch a Pokemon, what they wanted to catch while traveling and what each others goal of this journey was.

Around 10 o'clock in the evening white walked to her bag and took a deck of cards out of them.  
>"Let's do something fun.", She said with a pervy smile.<br>Bel looked confused at White because they didn't know what she wanted to do with that deck of cards.  
>Ryu on the other hand got a slight idea what she wanted to do. Ryu and White were secretly in love. Not even Bel knew this. During this period they had sex several times but always when nobody was around. But this time Bel was around so they couldn't do it that much anymore.<p>

"But what are we gonna do then?", Bel asked. White's smile got even bigger. Ryu just knew that this was gonna end in sex. "We are gonna play a nice game called strip poker!", White said.  
>Ryu and Bel immediately looked at white with wide open eyes and practically asked at the same time:<br>"S-S-Strip poker! Are you serious!"  
>But White's face was clearly serious. He knew that white probably would wanna to go completely naked.<br>Ryu then imagined what would happen if Bel would lose. He almost instantly got hard, but he could suppress it so that the girls wouldn't notice that he got a boner.

"And to put a nice extra to it, the first person who gets completely naked will be the sexslave of the other two for the rest of the week!", She said that looking at Ryu in a pervy way. Bel who was drinking immediately spit her drink out and yelled: "B-B-But we can't do that! We are friends..."  
>And then she noticed it. "Y-Y-You are in love and doing it!" She asked shocked.<br>Ryu tried to deny it, but white wouldn't help him.  
>"Yes we are in love and yes we have had sex with each other.", She said like it was nothing.<p>

The room was silent for a few moments. And then Bel stuttered: "O-O-O-OK! I'm in!"  
>Ryu and White immediately turned their head to Bel out of amazement. Then white got up and started shaking the deck. "Let's do this then!", she said.<br>The rules were simple. If you passed you automatically were the loser of that round and had to take one piece of clothing off, until you were completely naked. The other rules was for when if nobody passed till the last part. If that would happen the person with the worst cards needed to strip.

The first few rounds were just for practice, but after a round or three the real game started.  
>After the first 5 rounds everyone had taken off at least 1 piece of clothing, except for Bel who was doing exceptionally bad. She was already stripped till her bra because she lost 3 rounds in the begin. Then Ryu lost once and then White.<p>

After 10 rounds they all were stripped till their underwear. Ryu who was enjoying the sight of Bel and White in their bra and panties, got hard and again tried to suppress it just so that the girls wouldn't notice. He only had to look out. He had to lose just one round and he would be the girls slave for the night. Luckily the next two rounds Bel and White lost resulting in their breasts being exposed and their panties being the last part. So it would come out to the last round to decide the loser.

The last round was just like most of the rounds. Nobody passed because nobody wanted to lose. And so they had to show their cards to decide the winner. The winner was White with a full house. But for Bel and Ryu it got a bit weirder. They had the same cards resulting in a draw. And in that case both had to draw a card and the lowest would have to strip. Ryu drew a 7. Then Bel drew a card. Her face quickly lost it's color. They showed each others card and he saw that she drew a 2, which meant that she was their sex slave for the week. She stood up and took of her panties revealing her pink virgin pussy.

"Now that that's decided, let's get this party started." White said. She took her own panties off and signed Ryu to take his underwear off. When he did this his penis immediately jumped up in the air shocking Bel with how big it was. "Well what can she do first?", White asked.  
>"I know. Go sit on the bed and spread your legs.", White said. Bel did as commanded and sat down spreading her legs. White then sat down in front of her and put herself into the scissor position together with Bel. "Do what I do." She said and she started rubbing her pussy against that of Bel. Bel did the same and started moving together with White. It felt so good that both girls started moaning.<p>

While Bel and White were doing it, Ryu walked up to Bel's head and said: Don't forget to suck this one.", Pushing his dick in Bel's face. Bel immediately put Ryu's dick into her mouth and started sucking it. Her mouth felt warm and wet, while Bel's tongue was wrapping around his dick.. Her moaning was so sexy that it made Ryu's dick grow more and more. While Ryu was enjoying the blowjob he was getting, White was nearing her orgasm and so were Ryu and Bel.

After a little while Ryu was about to cum so he took Bel's head and gave her a mouth a good thrust and came seconds later saying: "Cumming!" At the same time White and Bel came squirting over each other but because Bel's mouth was full you could only hear White yelling: "Aaaaaaaaahh!"  
>Ryu noticed that Bel couldn't handle the semen that he released in her mouth and took it out. Bel started coughing out the semen Ryu shot in her mouth. Ryu sat down and started panting. Same was for Bel and White who still were in the scissoring position.<br>"Well I think that was enough for our slave for tonight." Ryu said with a smile on his face.  
>"I agree.", White said. She got off the bed revealing a enormous stain which was created by the scissoring.<br>"Let's continue tomorrow night.", She said with a pervy smile.  
>They then looked at Bel who after all that fell asleep. They kissed each other lied down next to Bel crawling against her and putting the blanket over them. Ryu and White kissed one last time and the fell asleep with Bel between them.<p>

To be continued..


End file.
